ddfanonandstoryfandomcom-20200216-history
POLITICAL ARCHIVE:Bob Hocking
Robert "Bob" Lutheran Hocking (10 June 1930 - 9 February 1995) was an industrial farmer, and father of United States President, George Hocking (1993-1997). He was the brother of John Hocking (1929-2011), a farmer. 'Biography' Bob Hocking was born to James "Jim" Hocking (1913-1976) and Elizabeth Johnson (1915-1960) in Columbus, Ohio on June 10th, 1930, his father's 27th birthday. Bob grew up on a farm in the depression era until he was around 10 years of age. Bob's father, Jim, was a farmer in the northern Ohio plains in the late 1920s to his death in 1976. Bob had an older brother, John, born in 1929. Bob's mother was Elizabeth Johnson, or as they called her "Ellie", who was an engineer. In 1944, at the age of 14, Bob entered World War II as a healer at camps along with his father (who was serving in the war). In 1952, Bob met Cady Reuters (b. 1931) at a diner. They developed a relationship, married in 1954, and had 4 children; George (1956), Jill (1960), Bill (1962), and Jake (1963). Bob worked as an engineer and farmer in his younger days in the mid '50s. He had a large farm he inherited from his father (who was also alive and farming), with many crop, animals and barns. Bob's children all had to enter farming at young ages. In 1959, Bob was awarded Largest Farmer and Farmer of the Year in Ohio. George, Bob's first child, was a large boy who had an interest in American history and round-table politics at a young age. In 1960, when conceiving his second child, Jillian or Jill, he developed prostate cancer, and underwent surgery. In 1962, his third child and second son, Bill, was born. Bill was a very hardy child, and would drop out of high school later in life to support family. In 1963, his last child and third son, Jacob, or Jake, was born. Jake had a mental condition early in life due to developing wrong in the fetus of Cady (mostly due to his sperm deteriorating due to hard work on his legs for most of his life). This proved to be his last child. All the children grew up in a pretty wealthy family, and were educated. On December 1 nbst, 1976, Bob's father and the childrens' grandfather, Jim, died of lung cancer. The family mourned as the head of the family died. Bob took place as head of the family (Bob's mom, Elizabeth, died in 1960, 16 years earlier), because John, Bob's older brother, refused to take place as head as he had problems of his own (had 3 kids and many grandkids). Bob continued to work hard through his life in the 1970s and 1980s to his death. In the early to late 1970s, most of his children began to enter college. George entered Harvard Law School and University, the best in the nation, Jill entered Ohio University and studied Law and Recreation. Bill and Jake nevered entered a college. In 1985, George was elected as Governor of Ohio. Bob, Cady, and other family celebrated. George would serve as governor until 1992, when he would be elected President of the United States, an even higher honor. Jill entered the U.S. House of Representatives. The Hocking family was now known as a political family, more than a farming family nowadays. In November 1994, Bob was diagnosed with lung cancer. His family mourned him and tried to heal him as best they could, while Bob still worked hard on the farm, one of the reasons for his death. On February 5th, 1995, George (as president) took a trip to his childhood home where his parents still lived, and comforted his father who was sick in bed. A doctor was called in, who stated upon scanning his state, he had only days to live. On February 9th, 1995, 4 days later, Bob Hocking died in his bedroom peacefully with his family by his side. The family mourned, including his wife and future widow. George Hocking held a state funeral in Columbus, and raised the American flag and the Farmer's of America flag (of which he was very involved in) at the capitol in Washington D.C.. Bob's farming friends also laid farming tools on his grave, and he was also named Farmer of the Month of March 1995, a month later, in honor. He was buried in the Hocking Cemetery in north Columbus, Ohio.